The Kuroshi Family
by Lexion
Summary: team 8 goes to a mansion of a lost family but learns that there is something strange with the family that has lived for over a century. are they going to tell the family's secret? R&R
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of the Leaf Village

In the history times of the Leaf village before the first hokage himself there was a family that lived in the woods a long way out of the village. This family was known as the Kuroshi clan. There was a father, mother, two sons and two daughters. The children were only at the age of 16. The father wasn't the kind of man who anyone would want to be around he was very cruel to his wife. One day as both sons were in the woods gathering wood for the winter the daughters were at home making plans to get food for the winter. Their mother, Kozakura was getting tea ready then she went to her husband who looked like he was calm but then she put the tray down.

"Dear, would you like some tea?"

He looked at her then started to walk to her.

He cornered her to the wall then smirked.

"I don't want tea; in fact I want to hit on something."

"Like what?"

He leaned closer.

"I want to hurt you."

From the living room the daughters heard screaming and ran to see what was going on. They saw their mother on the floor with their father holding a wooden stick but then both daughters ran to take the hit but they looked up when they heard nothing. All three ladies saw the two sons fighting with their father to hold their father down. The older brother turned to his mother and sisters.

"Get mother out of here."

Both young ladies helped their mother to her feet and got her out of there. When they got to the small village they took her to the doctor. As they waited they saw the doctor coming out. They went to him.

"How is she?"

"I'm sorry but she's badly beaten so she needs to stay in bed."

"Okay we'll make sure of that."

They carried their passed out mother back to the mansion when they got there they took her to her bedroom. The mother was just resting she looked so peaceful then both daughters placed their heads on their mother's stomach. Their brothers walked in the room feeling the same so they laid their heads on their mother's legs. All four children were hoping that their mother will be alright and they were thinking of killing their own father without hesitation.

A week later the mother woke up only to see that her children were sleeping on her. She smiled at the sight then moved to get up waking all four of her children. They were looking at her then she was wondering what was wrong with them so then she just looked at them.

"Is something bothering you?"

Her oldest son, Crimsonmaru nodded.

"Mother we can't standing looking at you like this. We have to get you away from Father."

"Why you know that I love him."

Her other son, Kishidomaru just buried his head into her dress.

"Mother please, we don't understand."

"What is it you don't understand?"

"How can you love a man who beats you?"

The mother knew that her children were worried about her then she hugged all four of them tightly.

"I know that you're worried and I do admit it, I am frightened of your father but there's nothing I can do about it."

All four of them looked up then they glared when they heard heavy footsteps then they were all looking at the father of the household. He was holding a bottle then he looked at his wife.

"So this is where you have been hiding. Kids let me talk to your mother alone."

All four children were glaring at him then the sons both attacked their father and their sisters both got whips then they started to whip their father to death. When they were done the mother went with her children to the lab room when they got there she saw that her daughters were working on something. She saw whatever they were working on was something impressive it was some kind of water that was being made. Then the mother went to her daughters. The older daughter, Krystina handed everyone a cup of the water. Then they all drank it not knowing what could happen.

A month later there was a strong winter snow storm and the mother was in her room where there was a fire place she was thinking about having another child but there was a problem she need a man in order to bear another child so then she went to get her coat and went outside.

While she was out there she was walking through the heavy snow but that didn't stop her from going to the end of the woods.

"Pl-pl-please….h-help…me."

It was close to be a silent whisper but Kozakura looked behind her only to see a girl who looked no older than 12. This little girl was covered in the snow and Kozakura rushed to her. Kozakura could only stare as she got the girl out of the snow. She shook her head picking the girl up knowing that if she didn't help her soon the girl was sure to die. The girl was whimpering as Kozakura held her close.

"Shh…it's going to be okay."

She ran back home with the girl tightly in her arms.

Back at the mansion all four children were in the living room. The daughters went to the kitchen and began to make a nice hot dinner while their brothers began to set the table. When they were done they heard the door open and looked to see their mother with a small girl shivering in her arms.

"Crimsonmaru, Kishidomaru run hot water quickly."

Both sons ran upstairs while the daughters ran to their mother to see what the condition was for the little girl. The little girl was still freezing then Krystina took her apron off and started to rub on the girl's arms and back while her mother and little sister, Krystal were putting wood into the fire place.

They brought the little girl closer to the fire to at least warm her up. The sons came back into the room and Crimsonmaru went to Krystal.

"Go ahead and take her to the bath. It's ready."

Krystal nodded to the idea and carried the little girl to the room where the warm hot water was in the tub. She undressed the girl and slowly placed her into the water. The mother came into the room.

"How is she?"

Krystal looked at her mother.

"Well I don't know, she's not whimpering or anything."

Krystal then left leaving her mother with the girl then Kozakura came to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better."

"That's good; I'll go get you something to wear for the night."

She went to the closet then saw that there were some things that the girl could wear. When she came into the bathroom she saw that the girl was still in there then Kozakura went to her and helping her out of the tub. After drying the girl she put the night gown on her then had the girl to put on a robe to keep her warm enough then Kozakura smiled and was just about to leave the girl but the girl grabbed her by the sleeve of her dress.

"What is it?"

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"You're welcome. Come let's go to the dining room."

They both went to there when they got there they saw that the table was set for six people to eat. Then they all sat down at the table. As they were passing the food onto the table. They all looked at the mother then she smiled grabbing her fork.

"Let's dig in my dear children."

They all began to eat the food then Krystal looked at the girl.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Hikana Hyuga."

Kozakura just looked at Hikana.

"From the left, Crimsonmaru, Kishidomaru, Krystina and Krystal."

Hikana just grinned looking at them.

"Are you twins?"

"No."

"Single by one year each?"

"No."

"Triplets and a single?"

"You're getting closer."

"Identical Quanelupets?"

"We have a winner."

Hikana was shocked then they all continued to eat. After they were done eating the four siblings got ready for bed while Kozakura had Hikana sitting on her lap with her head on her shoulder. Hikana was just feeling herself falling asleep then Kozakura just smiled then she leaned closer then she kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Hikana."

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hikana woke up feeling something on her she looked up only to see that she was in a large bed then she felt something holding her hand so then she looked to see what it was only Kozakura sleeping in a chair that was next to the bed. Hikana couldn't believe it she thought that she was dreaming when she saw this woman next to her then tears started to form in her eyes as she buried her head into Kozakura's breasts. Kozakura was awakened by the movement in her breast then she looked down only to see that Hikana had her head down there then she lifted her head up.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I thought it was a dream that I was having when you saved me from the snow."

"Why would you think it was a dream?"

"Because my father kicked me out of the house so I had nowhere to and I didn't have any friends or supplies so I had to go to the woods looking for food but then the snow storm came and I got trapped in it."

Kozakura looked at the girl then kissed her on the forehead. Hikana just stared at her in surprise then Kozakura hugged Hikana close to her then she felt herself hugging Hikana very tightly.

"If you like, Hikana you may live here with us."

"Really?"

"Yes you may."

"Thank you."

A few years later Hikana was walking through the forest then she stopped when she saw a man that looked very familiar, it was her father then she got scared and ran to the mansion with her father chasing after her. She was crying for help and Crimsonmaru and Kishidomaru ran outside to see that Hikana was finally grabbed by the wrist by her father. He was mad then he looked at the two boys.

"Tell me where the spring is now or I'll make sure your secret is shared with the whole village."

He was backing away from the four children but he didn't know that Kozakura was coming to him from behind with a large wooden stick in her hands. Of course her children didn't know what she was about to do until they saw her lift her arms up to swing the stick. The man took one more step back where he was perfectly in range to get hit in the head. Kozakura swing with all of her might knocking him out killing him. All four siblings ran to them and Hikana grabbed Kozakura by her shoulders.

"Mother, why did you do that?"

"….."

The siblings looked up to see the police coming then Kozakura looked at them.

"I loved you all but right now I want you to get away from here."

They all nodded then they all left while the police came and took Kozakura away to jail. She had to be in jail for a week but then one day she killed all the police men then she went back to look for her children. She saw them but learned that Hikana was pregnant and she was told that Hikana wanted to keep the baby so then they allowed her to.

When it was time for the baby to be born Hikana was in the bedroom screaming out in pain. They were all in the room encouraging her to keep pushing the baby out when it was over she had given birth to a baby girl and they all agreed that she had the name Haruhi.

After 8 years Hikana was starting to became annoyed about the whole "spring" water that everyone out of the mansion was trying to get but she finally had enough of it then went to Kozakura.

"Mom just please tell me the truth, how old are you?"

"If I tell you, you'll get mad."

"Just tell me!"

"Okay then, I am 48 years old."

"No you're not."

"I was 20 when I had kids, 16 years later I found you and now your daughter is 8 years old."

Hikana just had her head down then she looked at her.

"That's not true, you haven't changed or anything when did you drink from the spring?"

"When I was 36 and I just add the years that come and go."

Hikana picked her daughter up then she left the mansion not wanting to see them ever again. She was just so upset at the fact that they were only being nice to her only to wait to tell her the things that were true but she hated that but then she remembered that it them who loved her yet, she still left them. On the other hand since then the family has always killed people who tried to steal the spring water. The family has been in secret after Hikana left the family then after that the Hidden Leaf Village was becoming bigger and bigger in the size and in population. On the other hand the Kuroshi family was never heard from again. They finally became history well, more like ghosts.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 62 years since Hikana has left the Kuroshi family and went back to Leaf Village now there was no sign of whatever happened to the Kuroshi family. Now in the Leaf Village there was technology a fifth hokage and a very large population. There were also separate groups and there were ninjas of all ranks in the village.

One day the fifth hokage, Tsunade was looking through the history of the Hyuga clan then she read how Hikana Hyuga was 12 years old kicked out of her home then a woman who was a member of the Kuroshi clan found her and she returned with her daughter, Haruhi back to the village and they lived in the family of the Hyuga clan till their deaths. Then she began to look through the scrolls to find more news about the Kuroshi clan but the last thing that was shared about them was when Hikana left them and they lived in a mansion out of the village but other than that there wasn't much to know about the mysterious clan.

So then she sat up straight in her seat then she had her assistant, Shizune to get team 8 for a C rank mission so then she left to the team. When the team arrived to the office Tsunade looked at the team with serious eyes.

"Have any of you heard of the Kuroshi clan?"

Kiba looked away and Shino just stayed silent but Hinata looked at her fingers.

"I know that my great grandmother lived with them."

Tsunade blinked at her.

"Really what was her name?"

"Hikana Hyuga."

Tsunade was sitting in shock then she stood up holding out a scroll to them.

"I want you all to go look for the lost family because there is no information about them. I also want you all to be careful because there have been rumors that whoever went to the mansion that they lived in has never been heard from again."

Team 8 nodded then Hinata pulled out a music box then Tsunade blinked.

"That's the music box that was missing for the past 62 years. All of you get going."

They nodded then left to the woods that were in the middle of nowhere. Hinata walked alone away from her team as they were all walking through the woods. Hinata was walking by herself then as she was walking she began to hear a soft slurping sound that was close by. So then she went to go see that there was a boy about the same age as her which was 13 years old. He was wearing baggy black pants, black footwear, and he had on a black muscle shirt. He had long black hair and his eyes were blood red but scary of all, he had a black tail. He was just playing in the water then he got out. He stopped when he turned only to see Hinata watching him then he stepped forward.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Um not very long I was just passing by but then I heard water being played with so then I just came here."

"Well you can't be here so go home."

"Why not?"

"Nothing important so go."

"I can't go home I have a mission to do."

"Weill guess what, I have to point you to your home."

He grabbed her by her wrist then started to walk but then Hinata broke free from his grip and started to run. He chased after her hoping that she'll stop. As they were running Hinata thought that she had lost him but then the next thing she knew was she ran right into someone who looked just like her teacher, Kurenai. Hinata was trying to break free then they both saw the young boy coming to them.

"Auntie please, don't hurt her."

"Where was she when you saw her?"

"Um…..at the spring."

This woman picked Hinata up over her shoulder then she got on her horse then started to go home to the mansion with the young boy following her. She looked to see him then got angry.

"I want you to go look to see if anyone else is here besides this girl now go."

He nodded then ran away from them by jumping into a tree and running like an animal.

On the other hand Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino were looking for Hinata but then they bumped into the young boy who was glaring at them. Kiba was mad at the fact that this guy was like an animal then he and the boy began to fight each other. As they were fighting three more people came. One woman and two men that looked like they were triplets. Kiba saw that the woman looked just like Kurenai so then Shino and Kurenai joined in the battle but they didn't last long. They were passed out and taken to the mansion as well.

On the other hand with Hinata she was tied to a chair and the woman who carried her was in the room looking at her then she looked at her then they both heard the door open it was a woman who was older than the other lady. She saw Hinata then she smiled looking then she turned to her daughter.

"Oh Krystina, why did you tie her up for? Let the little girl go."

"But Mother, I can't do that."

"Why not? It's not like she's going to fight us."

She went to Hinata then she freed her but then she saw Hinata's dark blue hair then she saw the rest of her family walking into the room with the now awake ninjas. The mother was standing straight she seemed kind of happy but then she saw that all four of her children were all staring at Hinata who still had her head down but then the youngest guy who had the tail ran to her looking at her face then he looked at his mother.

"Mother, look at this girl. Look at her face. Hey you show my mother your face."

He grabbed Hinata's head and lifted it. Kiba got angry.

"Hey what are you doing?"

The mother was taken by shock.

"It's Hikana."

Shino glared.

"Whoever Hikana is, that's not her."

Hinata looked at the mother.

"I'm sorry about that my name is Hinata and Hikana is my great grandmother."

The mother had her head down then she went to Hinata.

"Is she still alive or did she die?"

"She passed away five years ago but she gave me this before she passed."

Hinata pulled out her music box then the mother took it out of her hand then she felt herself pass out and both daughters caught her then they took her to the room. Hinata didn't understand then the young boy with the tail looked at her.

"Forgive her, it's just that you look just like Hikana so she might not want to come down until she's calm again."

"How do I look like my great grandmother?"

The two sons went to the top of the stairs then brought down a picture of 12 year old Hikana. Hinata was shocked to see this picture then she looked at the two sons who were just looking at her then they looked at her.

"You should go talk to her so that she'll feel at least a little better."


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata went to the mother of the house hold. When she got to her room Hinata saw her as she was sitting down staring at the music box Hinata went to her then she began to play the small music box. The woman looked at her then she leaned to Hinata.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just that, you look just like your great grandmother did."

"Will you tell me what she was like?"

"I don't see why not."

Hinata looked at her then Kozakura looked at the floor. She was trying to fight back the tears then she stared at the music box. She took a deep breath and looked at Hinata.

"She was a very shy girl, who was abused. When I found her she was kicked out of her own home then one winter I was walking through the woods to get to the village for food because when it was winter in the early days everything was closed. So on my way there I happen to hear a small whisper begging for some help so then I went to the person who was your great grandmother and she was in a very bad condition so I brought her here. I didn't take my eyes off her because she seemed to be very fragile so I kept her close. When she turned 16 her father came and he was trying to take her back to the village. I was angry because this was the same man who abused her before I found her so then I was behind him waiting for him to come close enough for me to kill him. When he was close enough I killed him by hitting him hard in the head. I told my children to get away from here until everything was calm.I soon learned that she was pregnant and I was happy about it. She gave birth to a baby girl that she named Haruhi but then after her daughters eighth birthday Hikana was so angry with me that she kept trying to get to tell her how long have I been trying to keep my secret from her but I told her about my age and she just took her daughter and left the mansion, since then I never saw her again."

Hinata felt bad then she looked at Kozakura who now had a sad look on her face then Hinata just stared.

"Ms. Kozakura, I want to ask you something."

She looked at Hinata.

"What is it?"

"How old are you in real life?"

"If I told you, you would get mad."

"No I won't, I promise."

"Okay then but you can't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"Right now I am 110 years old."

Hinata looked at her up and down then Kozakura sighed.

"I'll tell you everything as long as you don't share with anyone and don't tell my children."

"Okay I promise."

"When I had my kids I was 20, I found your great grandmother 16 years later, I killed her father four years later then she had a daughter and stayed with us. Since then it has only been 62 years. So right now I'm still at the age of 36."

Hinata was just staring in shock.

"Is that why the boy with the tail was at the spring in the woods?"

Kozakura got scared.

"Please tell me you both didn't drink that water."

"We didn't more like he chased me away but then I ran into one of your daughters."

Kozakura hugged Hinata close to her and Hinata looked at her then she saw that Kozakura had tears forming in her eyes.

"I loved your great grandmother. I loved her daughter but I didn't want to lie to her so I tried to give her some water but she got mad at me then she left just leaving us and it took me a long time to get out of my room and see my children again since then we were all protective of the spring."

Hinata leaned her head on her breasts then she was fast asleep. Kozakura looked at the doorway.

"Kuromaru come here now."

The boy with the tail came into the room he was scared he knew that he was about to get yelled at.

"Yes, Mother?"

"I want you to make Hinata feel comfortable here if she starts asking about how was it like then you may tell her but I don't want you two to drink the water until you're sixteen."

"Yes Mother."

The next day Hinata woe up then she went to the dining hallway only to hear a music box then she ran to where the sound was coming from. She saw that it was Kuromaru and Kozakura holding the music box then Kuromaru pounced on Hinata and they started to play together.

When it was noon Hinata was just in the woods they were playing hide and seek but then Hinata saw that she was next to the spring. She looked behind her only to see a man.

"Good day Miss, May I ask you a question?"

"Um yes."

"How long have these woods had a family in them?"

"I don't really know sir."

"Hmm okay then, I need to have a drink."

Hinata was about to stop him but then Kuromaru came playing a good job of acting sick."

"Sir, don't drink from the spring."

"Why is something wrong with the water?"

"It's has been polluted and I didn't know."

Hinata went to him then Kuromaru started coughing then he coughed up blood scaring the man causing him to run back to town. Hinata was scared deeply.

"Kuromaru, are you okay hold on."

He just stared at her.

"I wasn't really sick I was just acting Mother knows that I'll do the whole 'I'm dying from being around filthy water act' so you don't have to worry. Oh, and this red stuff isn't real blood its fake."

Hinata was just staring at him.

"Will you teach me?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be happy to teach you."

Then they both left back to the mansion only to see Kurenai talking with Kozakura about a mission that had to be done but Kozakura kept telling her no.

"If we don't do this mission then the village will have to have all of the ninja and the hokage will come and they might find out about whatever it is you're trying to hide from them."

"I don't want you to go through with this mission and I'm saying that for your safety."

The two teens just stared at their leaders yelling back and forth then finally Kurenai tried to swing a punch but Kishidomaru came and blocked her.

"We're trying to keep you guys safe if you want to suffer then just follow this scroll."

He handed her a black scroll then she left them. Hinata went to them then Kozakura looked at Hinata and went to her. She placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Please be very careful other people have lost their lives because they weren't careful."

Hinata nodded then Kozakura kissed her on the forehead then team 8 left to the center of the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Team 8 was in the center of the forest then Kiba looked at Kurenai who was holding the black scroll.

"Sensei what does the first line say?"

Kurenai opened the scroll then began to read it.

"Find the herd that runs around but beware of the ground."

They all looked confused then they ran to the mansion only to see a large group of ghosts floating everywhere but then Kiba saw the ground. They didn't sense anything wrong so they were just about to take a step but then Kuromaru stopped them taking Hinata away from the ground.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kiba got annoyed with him.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't the first one say ' beware of the ground'?"

"Yes but I don't feel that anything is wrong."

Kuromaru just stared at them then Hinata saw what was wrong.

"It's quicksand."

"Yes. Many people never noticed until they were in there and most of them lost their lives. The ghosts you see before you are all the people who have took and lost their lives trying to figure out the scroll."

They were all looking at him then they saw that Hinata was jumping from stone to stone to cross the ground without falling in it. They all followed along after her then it was over with.

Shino looked at Hinata.

"What's the next riddle?"

Hinata looked at the scroll then she just blinked.

" I love to put my venom into you and I love the taste of blood from you. My favorite place to be is in the wild, where the fear is of a child."

Hinata looked at her team.

"What does that mean?"

Kuromaru got scared then he looked at Kiba, Shino and Hinata with a look of fear in his eyes.

"I know of a story that there was a branch related to my family this branch was called the Yamishi tribe. They're sort of like a mixture of human, snake and bat. Sort of like a poisonous vampire. The female is the most dangerous one but at the same time she'll either kill you or just eat you alive."

Kiba tried not to laugh but Shino looked normal as always.

"What do they look like?"

"Just like me only they have fangs that fold and they never really talk much."

Hinata just looked at the scroll then she saw that there was an egg so she went to it. She looked at the scroll.

"Destroy all the eggs before the babies eat you."

Kuromaru looked at her.

"Oh one more thing, the Yamishi tribe aren't live birth but they're very deadly believe it or not."

Akamaru barked and Kiba saw that there were large dozens of eggs around the entire place then the egg that Hinata was standing in front of was cracking. Hinata put her head to listen to the baby moving around to come out.

"Come it's okay little one, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kiba just stared in anger.

"Hinata we have to kill them or they'll kill us."

Hinata just looked at him but then she went back to listening to the egg making noises. She then moved her head when she saw that the baby had made a small hole in it. Kuromaru just took a step back.

"The baby is more of a little kid either the mother will keep them close or just let them learn on their own."

Hinata was smiling when she saw that the baby's head was out of the egg shell. The baby had long black hair and red eyes like Kurenai, maybe a little redder. Hinata smiled at the baby that had its eyes closed. Hinata reached out to the baby member of the Yamishi tribe and began to rub its head.

"Aw just look t you. You're just so cute."

The baby opened its eyes looking at Hinata then it leaned forward sniffing Hinata. Hinata giggled then she pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here you go. You must be hungry."

The baby was sniffing at the bread in her hand then it ate it. They all saw its fangs as it was chewing. Hinata broke the rest of the shell and the baby was looking at her. Hinata thought it was so cute. The baby also had a long tail and for some reason it had a two lumps on its shoulder blades but Hinata didn't care instead she was hugging the baby. Then they all heard the baby purring as Hinata was rubbing its back. Hinata then let it go only to see that it was a female which made things even better Hinata then remembered that she had a cinnamon bun so she let the baby eat that too. The baby was just tearing it up. Hinata then smiled then hugged the baby again close to her.

"I think I'll call you Cinnamon, do you like that name?"

The baby had both hands on her shoulders and began to lick Hinata on the cheek in a happy way. The others then saw that the other babies were getting out but for some reason they seemed to be the evil side of the first baby then Cinnamon saw her "mother" Hinata getting scared then she saw that Hinata was taken by her team to get away. Cinnamon and the other babies ran after their meal team.

Cinnamon ran a different way to keep up with her "mother" not knowing why she was running then she jumped and landed on Hinata. Hinata saw that this baby must have thought that she was her mother then Hinata saw that Cinnamon had her head on her to lean on her but then she raised it to look up to see the a few other babies running to them to kill them. Cinnamon looked at them then they started to yell at each other but in their language so Hinata couldn't understand them. Cinnamon was looking at them then she heard Kiba coming taking Hinata from them. After Kiba took Hinata away from the group of baby venomous gargoyles. They all got mad then they ran after them including Cinnamon.

As they were running they saw team 7 and team 10. Hinata's cousin, Neji looked kind of mad that he went to her.

"What's going on?"

Kiba just looked at them then Naruto grinned running to them.

"Why were you guys running?"

"We're running for our lives."

Naruto shrugged then he ran to the way the team ran away from.

"Come on you guys this way!"

Choji and Ino both ran after him but they ran back and past everyone else.

"Not that way. Not that way!"

All three teams were running from the babies as they were chasing after them. As they were running Ino looked at Hinata who was running next to her.

"Hinata I thought your team were only supposed to go to the mansion!"

"We did but then we had to go through this scroll in order to complete the mission!"

Kiba then stopped when he saw the ground area.

"Hinata look out! That's quicksand!"

It was too late Hinata fell right into it she was too far for the others to get her out. They were trying to think of a way to get her so they climbed up the tree to see if they can think of a way to get Hinata out of the wet mud pool. Hinata was half way in and she was sinking deeper and deeper. Cinnamon was running then they all saw her and the three teams got scared. Hinata saw her then tried to get her attention.

"Cinnamon."

Cinnamon was standing away from the wet sand then she saw her mother and ran to her then she tried to reach out for her. She managed to pull Hinata out of the ground and dragged her to safety.

Hinata was laying on her side and Cinnamon was looking at her then she tried to speak in a way Hinata could understand.

"M-mm."

Hinata looked at her then she saw that Cinnamon was trying to talk to her.

"Come on, you can say the words its okay."

Cinnamon was still trying then she closed her eyes.

"M-mm-mo-mom-my."

Hinata was shocked then she saw Cinnamon bury her face calling her again.

"Mommy…."

Hinata smiled and hugged Cinnamon close to her."

Kurenai thought that it was cute to see her own student being called mommy for a child who is almost the same age as her. They then all left back to the mansion and Cinnamon was sleeping peacefully with her head on Hinata's lap. Hinata was rubbing her back then Hinata looked at Kurenai.

"We would have to let the hokage know about this but at the same time I'm scared."


	6. Chapter 6

As they were all in the center of the mansion Hinata was looking at the sleeping Cinnamon who was curled up in a ball next to her. Ino was just staring at this and Neji looked kind of mad so he looked at Hinata.

"You do realize that this thing is forbidden to bring to the Hyuga clan right?"

Hinata looked at him.

"I know but I don't want to leave her even if I tried to she'll follow me everywhere I go."

Shino looked at her.

"We would have to teach her how to be human and how to be a ninja."

Hinata knew that meant they would have to stress out Cinnamon but Hinata knew that might be very helpful so she agreed to it. They all went back to the Leaf Village. When they got there Cinnamon was grabbing Hinata's coat because she was getting hungry.

"Mommy…..f-food."

Hinata was worried now because Cinnamon could easily kill anyone so then she saw a dumpling stand then she looked back at Cinnamon.

"Look Cinnamon, Mommy is going to get some food so I want you to wait here okay."

She ran to the dumpling stand then after getting the snack she went back to Cinnamon who seemed to be waiting patiently. Hinata sat down on the bench with the bag of dumplings in her hands then she took out a stick of dumplings then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Cinnamon was looking at her then Hinata smiled she had the end of the stick in her mouth then she leaned towards Cinnamon who just leaned towards her and began to eat the dumplings. As she was eating Hinata got the next stick ready but Neji stopped her. He was glaring at her.

"That is very disgraceful, just give the thing this."

It was a stick of beef that was fully cooked then Hinata handed the stick to Cinnamon. She took one bite but spat it out lowering her head and tail down. Hinata hugged her close then started to rub on her back.

They began to head to the hokage when they got there Tsunade was shocked looking at Cinnamon then she got out a container.

"Hinata, I want to do something."

Hinata was just looking at her then she saw that Cinnamon was grabbed by her tail and started to whimper wanting Tsunade to leave her alone.

Tsunade looked at Hinata while she had Cinnamon pinned down to the floor.

"I read that they have venom the moment they're born so I want to milk her."

Cinnamon was squirming and Tsunade was trying to hold her down but then Cinnamon ran to hide behind Hinata.

"Hinata I need to milk her."

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but she has to come to you though, bye."

They both left back to the Hyuga compound and Hinata kept Cinnamon close to her.

A couple months later Hinata came down with some kind of sickness that couldn't be cured. She was in her room and Cinnamon was by her bed. Cinnamon knew that her mother was dying so then she ran to the fifth hokage. Tsunade just stared at her as she was pulling on her robe.

"What is it?"

"Please you have to help me. I don't want my mother to die."

Tsunade knew that this meant that Cinnamon will hold still so that she could milk her. So she got her tools and started to milk Cinnamon. As she was milking her Cinnamon did moan trying to keep her mouth open. When she was done she stopped to catch her breath. She then stopped to look and watch as Tsunade began to make medicine. When she was done they both went to Hinata who was still in bed. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at her daughter only to see that Cinnamon was with Tsunade who had a needle in her hand.

"Lady Tsunade? What brings you here?"

Her voice was so weak and pale that even Tsunade couldn't hear what she said. She got the needle ready.

"Hinata you will feel a pinch in you but I need you to hold still."

She put the needle into her arm and Hinata had her eyes closed on the other hand Cinnamon was hoping that her mother will get through with this. After the shot Tsunade looked at Cinnamon.

"Cinnamon, take care of your mother."

"I will, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade left on the other hand Cinnamon stayed by her mother's side as she slept.

Three years later it was the winter time and Cinnamon would sometimes feel lonely because she was the only child so one night she was sitting next to Hinata who was looking at her."

"Is something wrong, Cinnamon?"

She looked at her mother.

"Mother, is it okay with you if I could have a younger sibling?"

Hinata thought about it.

"I don't see why not but it will take a lot of time though."

Cinnamon had her head down but flinched when Hinata brought her head down to her lap.

"Cinnamon, don't worry I'll think of something."

The next night Cinnamon went out to the training field as she was there, she saw that the snow was very deep so she just thought that maybe going back home would be a safer and better idea. She was just about to leave when she heard a small voice.

"Please….h-help….u-us."

It was more of a silent whisper but Cinnamon looked only to see a couple of lumps in the snow so she ran to it only to see a pair of twin girls that looked like they were toddlers. Cinnamon saw that the color of their hair was dark blue just like her mother then she smiled. She knew that if she didn't help them soon they were going to freeze to death. So she picked them both up only to hear a couple of whimpers then she ran back home.

When she got there she saw that her mother wasn't home so she took the twins into her room. She put them on the floor and ran to the bathtub she got it ready and started the hot warm water. She ran back to the twins that were still in their same spot. She bent down to them.

"I have to take your clothes off okay."

She took their frosted clothes off and began to rub them and using her warm breath to heat them. As she was doing that she picked them up taking them to the warm prepared water. She placed them slowly into the tub. Both twins were looking up at her then Cinnamon realized that she hasn't taken her eye off of them since she found them so she washed them both. After the bath she took them back to her bedroom and had them to sleep on her bed. They were both staring at her still and that caused Cinnamon to think deep about that. She saw that they seemed a little cold by the AC so Cinnamon took her shirt off and climbed into the bed. She was covering them both with her body heat of keeping them warm before she knew it they were all sleeping


End file.
